thelostdamnationuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Freeland
Christopher Lee "Chris" Freeland Rummel Beatty Davis Fritsche Goin Holloway Huddleston von Sharpstein, Sr., better known as simply Chris Freeland and in the books as Joseph "Joey" Leroy, is the titular main character in Christopher "The Rottweiler" Freeland, a reality soap opera based on The Final Dungeon book series, and serves as the main antagonist of the series. First appearing in the Zoukon Republic-arc of the series, Chris is a Pagan outcast to society raised in a family of Christians and is often considered one of the"black sheep" in his family because of it. Background Pre-Series Chris Freeland was born in Riverside, California in an apartment where his aunt was a tenant. Introduction Chris first appeared in the cafeteria scene the episode "The Lost Damnation's Connections" alongside one of his past girlfriends April Raz. In the books In The Final Dungeon books, Chris is later known as Joey Leroy. Like his series counterpart, he is the leader of The Lost Damnation. Quotes *''"This is America motherfucker, not the land of the free."'' ~ Chris' famous quote *''"It's better to be a smartass than a dumbass."'' ~ Chris' iconic quote *''We pagans value nature. Such beautiful creatures. Yes you are." ~ Chris to Bambi *''"Pagan Enterprises. Chris speaking."~ Chris' informal greeting *"You love me more than people. Yes you do."'' ~ Chris to Bambi *''"If I wanted a ho, I would've gone to The Home Depot."'' ~ Chris using a double entendre at work Trivia *Very much like all the other main characters in the series, Chris Freeland first appeared in The Final Dungeon books. *As revealed in "Any Living Friday", Chris not only knows how to hold chickens, but also handle them as well. *As also revealed in "Any Living Friday", Chris has been engaged three times and the fact that his first engagement ended unexpectedly, it is questionable if whether or not Chris is currently engaged. *Despite being a Pagan long prior to the beginning of the series, Chris didn't reveal his true religious beliefs to others until later in the episode "Mulled Wine". He is also revealed to practice shamanism in "The Art of Paganism and Vegetation". Chris even wears a pentacle necklace to solidify his Pagan beliefs. *Chris is also revealed to be openly bisexual prior to the beginning of the series and it was first mentioned in "The Confessions of the Bisexual Male"'. *Chris is revealed to be OSHA Certified in "The Ties of Certification (Part 2)" and to have a food handlers card in "Eatery Delitez". *Despite not having previous experience with hospitality in the past, Chris is capable of working in the food industry as revealed in "The California Hospitality". *As previously revealed in "The Colors That Can See Clearly", Chris only genuinely loved black women. This is a reference to his previous relationship with a black girl and his budding relationship with the black boys in his class prior to the events of the series. Category:The Lost Damnation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Freeland Family Category:Zoukon Republic Arc Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pagans Category:The Final Dungeon Characters Category:LGBT Characters in the Series